1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection device, and more particularly, to a protection device capable of rotatably supporting a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the tablet computer is widespread applied to entertainment, education and other domains because of small-size design and convenient portable property. The tablet computer utilizes the touch panel to be a predetermined input interface for volume decrease and preferred portable convenience. Touch input of the tablet computer may be retarded and a displaying screen of the tablet computer is wasted by the virtual keyboard since the tablet computer is applied to the education purpose, so that the external physical keyboard is utilized to be the auxiliary input interface. The screen panel of the tablet computer is exposed when the tablet computer is not in use, and the protection cover is usually collocated with the tablet computer to prevent the screen panel or the housing from damage by scrape or accidental fall. The tablet computer further can stand over the supporting plane (such as the table) by the protection cover to keep a specific view angle. The auxiliary devices (which can be an external keyboard, an external power supply and so on) applied to the tablet computer may result in inconvenience even though functions of the tablet computer can be expanded as the notebook computer. Therefore, integration of the foresaid auxiliary devices for convenient operation of the tablet computer is an important issue of the related industry.
The protection cover integrated with the physical keyboard exists in the present market. The conventional protection cover includes a top body and a low body connected with each other, the physical keyboard can be installed on the low body and the tablet computer can be detachably fixed on the top body. Further, a rigid sheath can be disposed on the top body and the tablet computer is able to detachably fix inside the rigid sheath. The rigid sheath may be rotatably disposed on the top body to switch operational modes of the tablet computer. However, the tablet computer disposed on the top body is communicated with the keyboard disposed on the low body by wireless communication (such as Bluetooth), the wireless communication may be easily interfered when plenty of tablet computers are used in a crowded environment, including the classroom or the conference room, and how to prevent the wireless communication from interference without sacrificing operational convenience is an unsolved difficulty.